


Don't laugh

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Humour, Illustrated, Jonerys, Shy, Strangers, alternative universe, artwork, iceandfiresource, joking, locksmith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: When Daenerys locks herself out of her house, wearing a towel only, the locksmith Jon must try very hard to focus on work. A Jonerys AU short story with original artwork.





	Don't laugh

..

As Jon fiddled with the lock, he tried _ very hard _ not to look at the half-naked woman standing next to him.

The call had been routine; his boss informed him that a girl had locked herself out of her house, and he urged him to go there as soon as possible. For a locksmith, that was business as usual. What wasn’t normal, however, was pulling into the driveway only to be greeted by a woman wearing nothing but a thin towel wrapped around her frame.

“Don’t laugh,” was the first thing she said when he rolled down his window, “just help me out.”

She was an attractive woman, there was no denying it. Judging from her face, Jon guessed her to be in her mid-twenties. She had bright eyes, pale skin glistening wet from a recent shower, and he spotted some strands of silver hair sticking out from the towel on her head. _ I wonder if that’s her natural colour, _ he thought, but before he could let his gaze wander, she caught his eyes and flushed bright red.

“Keep your eyes on the goal,” she reminded him.

Jon dutifully turned his gaze to his kit of picks as he selected one to use, thinking, _ I thought that’s what I was doing. _

It was a mild October morning, yet he couldn’t help but wonder if the fresh air wasn’t cold against her bare skin. As he tried to come up with a nice way to offer her his jacket, she started jogging a little on the spot.

“I can’t believe what an _ idiot _ I am,” she sighed.

Jon smiled a little. “Don’t worry about it. This happens all the time.”

“Oh yeah? Are people normally in their towels?”

“Eh, well,” he mumbled, dragging out the time as he thought back to his past clients. He could sense her gaze on him, so he finally admitted: “Honestly? No.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Told you - I am an _ idiot_.”

“What were you doing outside in your towel anyway?” Jon asked. He pushed the lockpick into the hole and he started searching about. “Getting the post?”

“Getting the paper,” she replied and waved at him with a rolled up newspaper. He hadn’t noticed it until then. “I never imagined the door would _ lock._”

Jon quirked his brows at her. “You know, these kind of doors are _ designed _ to lock behind you.”

She blinked. “Really?”

Jon patted at the doorknob. “The lock is built into this with a security feature. The mechanism kicks in when the door shuts and it, well, locks the place down. I’m surprised you’ve not had an issue until now.”

“Well, I only just moved here,” she replied in a mumble.

Jon couldn’t help but feel for her, more so when he heard someone whistle. They both turned to look at the road as a passing car slowed down, and the driver side window rolled down. A young lad grinned at them. “Nice ass!” he shouted.

Jon stood up and was about to shout something back, but before he could, the woman threw the newspaper at the driver. It slammed against the door, causing the lad to grimace and speed out of there. Jon blinked at her in surprise. “Nice throw!”

“I don’t take shit,” she said.

_ Feisty, _ Jon thought. “Well, I don’t think you should have to, uh, _ subject _ yourself to people like that either,” he spoke, choosing his words with care as he zipped down his jacket. “Here, put this on.”

“Not liking what you see?” she retorted, but took the jacket all the same.

This time, Jon was the one to blush. He knelt back down by the knob as he resumed his work. “Just keeping my eyes on the goal,” he repeated her earlier statement, making her laugh.

“Thanks for not being a jerk about it,” she said and zipped the jacket up around the towel. She shivered lightly, but stopped jogging as the fabric closed around her skin. “Sorry, I might be getting it a bit wet.”

“I don’t mind,” Jon assured her.

“Sure you don’t.” She leaned up against the side of the house as she watched him work. “What’s your name again?”

“Jon,” Jon said and shortly glanced up at her. He met her eyes, and quickly had to look back at the lock. There was something about the way she looked at him. Something he _ liked_. “And you?”

“Daenerys,” she replied.

“That’s unusual. Not from around here?” he guessed.

She shook her head. “Where I am from, the men don’t wear man-buns,” she said.

Jon smiled a little. “Oh, got an issue with my hair?” he asked.

“Negative - it looks cute,” she said.

Jon shook his head. “Cute. Not the kind of compliment most men would want to hear,” he said.

“_Most _ men,” she pondered out loud, her tone of voice perfectly innocent, “but _ you _ would?”

Jon didn’t reply, but he felt his heartbeat quicken a bit. Luckily, before she could press him for a reply, he heard the click he had been waiting for. He gave the doorknob a gentle turn, and the door slid open to reveal a warm hallway.

“Here you go!” he said, and Daenerys let go of a joyful sigh.

“Yes, finally!” She quickly trudged inside, stopping shortly to enjoy the feeling of the thick carpet under her bare toes, before she turned to look at him. “Sorry, would you mind if I put on something before I pay you?” she asked, pulling at the jacket. “Then I can give this back to you too.”

“That’s fine,” Jon shrugged.

“Feel free to grab a cup of tea,” Daenerys said and gestured toward her kitchen as she quickly skipped upstairs.

Jon watched her all the way up before he glanced around. The house was old, but decorated nicely; through the door to the living room he could see old, soft armchairs mixing with modern glass tables, and in the kitchen the original cabinets had been given a layer of paint and new handles. _ I wonder if her boyfriend did that, _ he thought, _ or if she’s super handy. _ Although he was sure to not see her again, he still silently hoped it was the latter.

As he’d been invited to, he settled on one of the chairs in the kitchen and poured himself a cup from the pot on the table. It was almost as if she had expected company - there were two plates with scones, two cups ready for tea, and two chairs pulled out. As he sipped the tea, he wondered if he was intruding on said boyfriend’s seat as Daenerys made a reappearance.

“Thanks for waiting,” she smiled.

Jon tried his best not to gawk at her. There she stood, her hair falling in thick, wet locks around her slim frame, and she looked absolutely cute in an oversized jumper and black leggings. He stuttered a reply, but didn’t get much further, and Daenerys simply smiled as she pulled out a purse.

“What do I owe you?” she asked.

Jon cleared his throat and put down the cup. “Uh, let’s say forty,” he said.

“That’s less than on your website,” she replied and handed him two twenties.

_ Because I’ll have to pay the rest, _ Jon thought as he accepted the cash. He couldn’t make himself ask for the full price, not when dealing with a lady in distress. It felt wrong. So he simply replied: “Guess we didn’t update the pricelist!” before getting up.

Daenerys folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. “You know, you can stay to finish that cuppa.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude,” Jon said shyly and gestured at the made up morning table.

At his words, she seemed to hesitate, and a blush spread across her cheeks. “Well,” she said and cleared her throat. She glanced at her feet, then at him. “Okay, look, _ promise _ you won’t laugh.”

“That’s the second time today you ask me that,” Jon said, but he still nodded, feeling intrigued.

“Okay, so, I didn’t actually go out for the paper,” she spoke shyly, fiddling with a lock of her hair.

“No?”

Daenerys shook her head. “As said, I’m new in town. And, well, at my work, I met this guy who was really friendly. He’s been helping me a lot with this place. So I invited him over for breakfast, but…” She hesitated.

“But?” Jon pressed her on.

She fully blushed and averted his eyes as she continued: “Well, he thought I wanted more, and he walked in on me in the shower. On _ purpose_! I was absolutely _ furious_! I just grabbed my towels and chased him out onto the street. It felt really good watching him take off on his bike, but-”

“-less good when you couldn’t open the door again?” Jon smiled. “I get it.”

“Luckily, he dropped his phone on his way out, or I wouldn’t have been able to call you guys.” She waved the mobile phone at him as if to reiterate her story, and Jon nodded.

_ Feisty indeed. _“I’m impressed,” he admitted. “But I am also sorry. He sounds like a dick.”

“Are you sorry enough to stay for breakfast?” she asked and pointed at the scones. “Homebaked. I’d hate for them to go to waste.”

Jon smiled and nodded. “Okay then, if I _ must_,” he winked and settled back down on the chair.

Daenerys brightened up and took the other seat. She poured both of them tea, offered him the jam and cream, and then they started chatting about everything and nothing as they ate. And as she looked into his gentle eyes, she thought to herself, _ When can I be locked out again? _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe all the lovely comments on the last October fic! Thank you guys so much! This is the fic for day two of the Jonerys AU month. Hope you'll like it! Art by DragonandDirewolf. Check out her Tumblr for more stuff.


End file.
